Sky's Rain Drops
by Sky Veneziano
Summary: A collection of 8027 one-shots. Rated T for safety. Chapter 2: Good Luck Charm
1. My New Friend, Takeshi-kun

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Beta-ed by _**King of **_**_Procrastination_**

* * *

Chapter 1: My New Friend, Takeshi-kun

Tsuna was walking through the park by himeself.

"_Tsu-kun, momma has to go shopping, so why don't you go play in the park? Remember, don't go off with strangers!" _

"Woof!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the brunet screamed, quickly climbing up the nearest tree.

Looking down, he could see a small dog. He didn't know what breed it was, or if it was going to bite him, but he wasn't going to take any chances!

"Jirou? Jirou? Where are you? We have to go home soon!" a voice called out.

From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna could see a boy about his age walking towards his tree.

"There you are, Jirou! Oh, what are you doing here?" the boy asked. He had warm brown eyes, and dark black hair. The dog that had scared him ran up to the raven, licking his face.

" "Um... Could you maybe help me?" Tsuna asked weakly.

"Just jump down! I'll catch you!"

"B-but... What if you drop me on accident?"

"Don't worry! It'll be fine!"

Closing his eyes, the brunet jumped, and landed into his other boy's arms.

"Ahaha! See, I told you! Now, what's your name?" the black haired boy asked.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I prefer Tsuna! I'm seven, and thanks for saving me!" Tsuna said.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, and I'm also eight! Nice to meet you! I hope we can be good friends!" Yamamoto laughted.

"Tsu-kun? Mamma'a back! Let's go back home!" Nana called.

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun, I have to go. I hope I see you again!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"S-sure! I do, too!" Takeshi blushed.

Dinner that night at the Sawada household was Salsbury Steak. Tsuna scooped some rice onto his plate.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Guess what?" he said excitedly.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?"

"I made a new friend today! His name is Takeshi-kun!"

"Oh! Was he that boy I saw you with earlier?"

"Yep!" Tsuna grinned, and shoved a bit of steak into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it soon afterward.

Inwardly, Nana smiled.

'_Tsu-kun was so cute with Take-kun! I hope they get married!' _the woman squealed inwardly.


	2. Good Luck Charm

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Beta-ed by _**King of Procrastination**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Good Luck Charm

"Strike one!" the umpire called out.

Yamamoto sighed, and tried to hit the baseball. He missed again.

"Strike two!"

The raven could hear the mutters of the crowd.

"He hasn't been playing as well as he usually does."

"Yeah, is he going to go through another slump like last year?"

"Hah, maybe this time Dame-Tsuna won't try to save him, and then Yamamoto will actually die. He deserves to, if he makes our team lose the district finals."

Takeshi's eyes shadowed, and he looked at his feet. This was like last year, wasn't is? He had been in a slump. Then, he had overtrained, injuring his arm. The Rain Guardian of the Vongola remembered the moment, that moment when he was going to commit suicide. Tsuna had come to the rescue then, hadn't he? If only his Sky was here now, cheering him on. Maybe the kid and Gokudera, too.

"Yamamoto! You can do it!"

"Baseball idiot! Don't you dare upset Jyuudaime!"

Looking up, he could see Tsuna and Gokudera on the bleachers, cheering for him.

'_I can do this.'_

At that moment, a fastball was pitched at him. Bringing the baseball bat back, he swung forward.

This time, he could hear the crack of the bat meeting the ball. The ball flew out of the field, and into the shrubbery beyond. Yamamoto sprinted forward, not stopping until he reached home base again.

"That was amazing, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheered as they walked back to Takesushi.

"T-t-that was a g-g-good game, baseball idiot," Gokudera said, obviously struggling with the compliment.

"Ahaha, thanks, you both. Hey, I think I know how I managed to hit a home run!" the 'baseball idiot' replied, "It's because Tsuna's my good luck charm! Hey Tsuna, will you go to my other games to cheer for me too?"

Tsuna sputtered, blushed, and nodded, while the grey haired Italian threatened to bomb the raven.


End file.
